


I'll be your knight (in shining armor)

by Sarara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien courting ritual, Allura and Lance sees each other as siblings, Coran is more than he seems, Good guy Lotor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Red String of Fate, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Supportive Garrison Trio, nice shiro, oc aliens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarara/pseuds/Sarara
Summary: “Mama, what is that?”“What is what, sweetie?”“The string on your pinkie. What is it for?”The boy moves to grab the red thread but the moment he blinked, it was gone.“There’s a string tied to your pinkie just now, but it disappeared.” He pouted.He really saw it.  The red thread warp several times around his mother’s finger where the other end trailed along the streets the way they came.Where did it go?In which Lance can see the red string of fate and Lotor is Allura's soulmate.





	I'll be your knight (in shining armor)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrick/gifts).



> My gift for Voltron summer Bash to Lo-tor. She asked for a Soulmate AU with mutual pining. I hope the Lancelot in this is up to your liking.
> 
> As usual this thing exceed my word count and create more work for me than I anticipated. Had a lot of fun writing it though. Hope you all enjoy this.

“Mama, what is that?” The five-year-old boy point to his mother’s hand.

“What is what, sweetie?”

“The string on your pinkie. What is it for?”

The boy moves to grab the red thread but the moment he blinked, it was gone. He gropes around the space around his mother’s hand, the last place he saw the string, but came up empty-handed. His mother looks on in wonder and asked what he’s doing.

“There’s a string tied to your pinkie just now, but it disappeared.” He pouted.

He really saw it.  The red thread warp several times around his mother’s finger where the other end trailed along the streets the way they came.

Where did it go?

.

.

.

The second time he saw the strange thread was a year and a half later when he was seven. He has long forgotten about it so the sight took him by surprise.

It’s the wedding day of one of his close cousin. She’s standing on the altar beside her soon-to-be husband, hands entwining as they listen to the priest. Sunlight streams in through the stained glass window enveloping everyone inside the church in warm rainbow light.

He blinked once, then twice, and on the third times, he saw it. 

Red string binds their entwined hands together haphazardly, the color so bright he wonders how he missed it before this. He stares at it, blinked several times to make sure it’s really there.

When it didn’t disappear he turned to his mother and pulled on her sleeve to point it out to her.

When he turned around again it was gone and his mum chided him to behave.

That’s twice now that he saw it. Is it some kind of trick? Can anyone else see it? Why hasn’t anybody say anything?

Plague by unanswered questions he decides to ask the bride, his cousin. Since she’s the one that got tied she should be able to answer his question, right?

When he mentions what he saw to her his cousin breaks into a blissful laugh and scooped him up in her arms, peppering his face with kisses.

“If that is true, corazoncito, then I’m the most fortunate woman in the world. Thank you for telling me such wonderful news.”

When she mentioned it to her now-husband he enthusiastically ruffled his head and kissed him on the cheek.

He’s happy they’re happy, but still, no one answers his question.

.

.

.

Later on, with the help of the internet, he found out that those strings are –what the lore would call- the red string of fate. It’s a string that connects two people, who are fated to be together, together. A soulmate you could say. The string can get tangled or stretch to unfathomable length, but never breaks.

As he grows older Lance continues to see these strings appeared on the pinkie of the people around him. Not all the time though. He has to catch them at the right moment. Sometimes it stays for a while and sometimes vanished only after a blink. The sightings were so random he stops trying to look for it and just enjoy the elation they bring with their sudden appearance.

It’s always interesting.

Once, through the café window, he witnesses a man and woman passing each other on the streets, too engrossed on their phone to notice each other, their red thread stretch further and further away.

Marcus and Luke are his classmates. Best buddy and head over heels for their girlfriends. Lance doesn’t know how to tell them about the red string between their pinkie but is really curious how this will play out.

.

.

.

When he was thirteen his grandmother passed away. He bawled his eyes out at the funeral and his grandfather, with a soft smile, came to comfort him. He looks at his grandfather’s pinkie, a habit he now developed, and see the other end of the red thread extend up into the sky.

When he told him this the man, who hasn’t once shed a single tear, suddenly let out a sob.

“That’s good. That’s good.” He kept repeating with a watery voice, holding Lance tight against his chest.

.

.

.

Lance looked at his own pinkie often, in hope of catching a glimpse of his own string.

His mama told him a soulmate is the one that knows you better than anyone else. The one that’ll inspire him to be a better person. The one that’ll brave hardship with him, accepted him for who he is and believed in him when no one else would. The one that will love him no matter what and vice versa.

Seriously, a soulmate sounds amazing and he daydreams about the day he’d meet his own.

Maybe it’s that cute girl he saw across the streets, or maybe that barista with a dashing smile and strong looking biceps.

Oh, he can’t wait to meet them. They’ll be the power couple that everyone envied, strong and beautiful.

He smiled dreamily as he sneaks out of the Garrison with Hunk. The night was young and full of stars and Lance is brimming with excitement. They hit the arcade and convenient store, cramming as many snacks they can into their duffel bags. This stash must last them until next opportune sneaking out moment.

They leave the store in high spirits discussing what to eat first and where to hide the rest. He stretches up his hand and suddenly pause in his steps.

There at the end of his pinkie is the red string!

He let out a victorious whoop, startling Hunk who’s walking beside him. His heart beat wildly thinking of all the possibilities his soulmate could be. Maybe it’s even the person standing beside him. They did get along greatly.

But then his eyes follow the other end of the string and his heart breaks as it reached up high into the sky.

He thinks of all the things he dreamed about doing with his soulmate once they’ve met. What he would say and how he would feel. It doesn’t even matter because he’s never going to meet them.

And with that Lance cried.

\----------------------------------------------

Lance’s eye twitches when the newly-appointed Galra emperor leads Allura away to discuss about their project in private.

They’re getting too friendly for his liking. No, he’s not jealous. Dios, he’s been over that phase for a while already. Allura is still beautiful as the first day he saw her but the attraction had wane into something more comfortable.

Something like a sibling.

She reminds him of his older sister, Mia. The strictest, but also the most caring.

He doesn’t trust Lotor. He’s worried the Galra have some hidden motives and will turn around and break her heart. Then Lance will have to find some way to break his spine because no one is allowed to hurt his family, space or Earth.

It’s easy an all being against the emperor at first, everyone agreed with him that the Galra is not to be trusted. But Lotor is charming and wise with his words and is rapidly making his way through all the members.

Even Pidge, who once scream about sacrificing him to save her father, is now able to hold a normal conversation with him for a period of time.

Lance is not going to fall for the sweet talks though.

Nope.

Not even when the emperor suggests a break at a planet that has something resembling an Earth‘s ocean.

.

.

.

Lance shuffle impatiently and nearly cheered out loud when the post-mission briefing come to an end.  It’s a tedious one and he could see the fatigue one everyone’s face. He’s going to have a nice hot shower and put on some face mask, it’s long overdue and his skin is getting dry.

He listen halfheartedly to Hunk talking about the food he’s going to make after a nap and Pidge making a request of her own. As they’re about to walk out the door he glanced back and saw Allura still standing on the altar, shifting through the star map. The Altean let out a tired sigh, unaware of her audience, and Lance frown worryingly.

“Hey, Allura,” he waled back to stand beside her.

“Are you alright? You looked tired, anything I can do to help?” He want to offer her a shoulder rub -he always give Mia one when she came home tired after her teaching job- but he’s not sure if he and Allira are on that level yet.

The princess eyes soften at the concern. Ever since Lance let slip that she reminded him of his older sister back on Earth she couldn’t help but adore him. It’s lonely being an only child, she always want a younger sibling.

“I’m alright, Lance, thank you for asking.”

Lance looked down, gearing himself to offer that shoulder rub, and then he saw it.

 The red string on her pinkie

And it leads right out the door.

Without thinking twice he spin on is heels and follow after the trail.

“Lance?!”

He heard Allura called after him but he can’t look back now. What if the string disappear! _This_ is important, ok?

Because it’s going _inside_ the castle, meaning Allura’s soulmate is on this ship!

He turn a corner and slam right into hard surface. His whole body bounced back and he rub pathetically at his sore nose.

“Lance, are you alright?”

A cool metal hand tough his sore spot and he sigh as the pain subside. Shiro looked at him worriedly and Lance quick his eyebrows when he realized that it’s Shiro he crashed into. Those muscles really are top quality like he imagined.

Wait. Pause.

He frantically look around but the strings are gone.

He whip his head back and stare at his leader. The string is clearly leading this way and Shiro is here, which means-

“You seems a bit dazed. Are you sure you’re alright?” Lotor stepped out from behind the Black Paladin and Lance’s brain screeched to a halt.

He looked between the two, more at Lotor in horror. If the Galra Emperor is here too then…who is it?

Who did the red string connect to?

Who is Allura’s soulmate?

Ok, Lance, think.

They’ve been in this castleship for a while and never once did the string appeared, but it did when Lotor came. Lotor and Allura is getting on really well and _really fast._ Faster than her and Shiro with better progress. They’re both alien, both royalty, and if Zarkon didn’t get fucked up they would have grew up together too.

Thinking up to here Lance deemed it’s more than enough to conclude that Lotor is Allura’s soulmate.

“ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!” The Cuban exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

The emperor and the leader shared a concern look and gently steered the brunet –who’s off in his own world- towards the medical bay.

The man must have hit his head harder than they’ve thought.

\----------------------------------------------

“Are you sure about this Shiro?” The Blue Paladin asked for the second time since they left the castle, “I mean, I’m all for helping people and stuff but we have to look after ourselves sometimes too.”

“It’ll be fine, Lance. Allura already confirms that there are no Galra ships around and this might be a really old signal. We’ll go down for a quick check and right back out. I know you’re worried about Pidge but Coran is right with her.”

Lance pouted at the Black Paladin through the screen and Shiro gives him an encouraging smile. Lotor looks at him silently from behind Shiro’s seat. Lance let out an annoyed huff, “fine.”

He disconnects the conversation and leans back in his seat. He has a bad feeling about this. Something -he doesn’t know what- is going to happen. His ‘spider-sense’ is tingling at the back of his mind in warning.

A growl, deep and soothing, resonate within the cockpit and his mouth twitch into a smile. 

“It’s fine buddy, I just…I don’t know…not sure about all this? Like I can’t sit still and it’s just a matter of time before things going to explode on us, literally.”

Another rumble and Lance’s smile widen, “you’re right. Whatever happens, we’ll take care of it together, Red and Lance against the universe, right?” He pats his armrest and Red purr out his agreement to the statement.

Three lions -red, yellow and black- landed in a clearing a little way away from the stone city. After making sure the atmosphere is safe the three paladins and one Galra made their way outside.

Lance’s eyes narrowed when he saw the emperor conversing with his teammates. He would prefer Allura be here instead of Lotor but Pidge got injured is yesterday’s battle and in order to have Coran look after her properly Allura opt to stay behind to operate the castle in the advisor’s stead. The recently-minted Galra emperor offered his assistance. Allura and Shiro –who he already charmed his way into trusting him- agreed without hesitation.

Deep down Lance knew that Lotor had proven himself more than enough and Lance has no right to have this much animosity over him. But he worries, okay? People change. Lotor might be their ally now but who knows if he’ll still be tomorrow.

He’s not part of Voltron. He’s a Galra emperor, not wildly accepted but still hold some power. Who knows what he’s going to do for the sake of his empire. 

He doesn’t want to start trusting the man only for him to get betrayed later. He won’t be able to think straight if they ever have to face off in battle again.

“This is highly suspicious,” Lotor inform the Black Paladin beside him, “the clearing is located quite away from the city where the signal is coming from. Getting there required us to venture into the forest, which is a perfect place for an ambush. I feel that this is a trap.”

“Because it’s something you would do, isn’t it? Setting traps, being evil. Not everyone is like you.”

Hunk sigh tiredly and Shiro give him a reprimanding look. He childishly turns away.

“You are correct. It’s something I would do and because of that I worry.” Lance narrowed his eyes at the answer. Lotor didn’t sound angry at the jibe and even agree with him. ‘Do something awful so I’ll have a good reason to dislike you dammit’, Lance gripe in his head. 

“Then what do you suggest we do then, Your Majesty? Raze the forest?”

Lotor had a contemplate look on his face and for one moment Lance thought he was going to go with his sarcastic suggestion. Shiro saw it too and quickly derailed the thought.

“There’s no other choice.” The Black Paladin said while side-eyeing the Galra emperor, “just be on full alert and keep in formation.” 

With finality in his voice, the rest of the team can only nod at the command and tread into the dense canopy.

.

.

.

PANT PANT PANT

“Oi! Hang in there, Lotor. They’re coming, we need to move, now!”

The Galra let out a painful grunt but get up and start running without complaint. Lance kept throwing glances behind him, making sure none of their pursuers had seen them. If only they can go faster, but Lotor is already doing his best with the wound on his side. Lance bite his lips as the rustling behind them get closer.

He could feel panic rise in his lungs and frantically look around for inspiration.

Then he saw it.

Not wanting to call out to the limping man in front of him in fear of alerting their pursuers of the whereabouts, he quickens his pace and scoops up the taller man in a bridal hold.

When he looks back at this moment he would marvel and brag at his own strength but right now he’s only thankful that Lotor didn’t make any sound. The Galra give him an astonished look but otherwise stay still. Without waiting for his rational thought to catch up with him the Red Paladin threw both of them down the side and into the pit below. Using the thruster in his suit to slow their fall he quickly heads to where he saw it.

A couple of meters away is a cave covered so heavily with foliage that Lance nearly missed it, if not for an animal resembling a rabbit hop its way out just at the right moment.

He quickly shines the light from his helmet around the area and let out a sigh of relieve. The cave was not big and even now Lance has to bend down a bit to avoid scraping his head against the ceiling. But it’s deep enough for them not to huddle at the entrance and wide enough for Lotor to lay down at full length.

As his heart began to calm and the adrenaline subsides from his system the weight of the Galra in his arms became more prominent. His arms shake and he quickly lay the emperor down as gently as he could as to not aggravate the wounds on his side. Lance march back to the entrance to see if anyone had seen them come in. There’re sounds in the distance but Lance guesses they’re safe for now.

Who would have thought that the moment their lions were out of sight the planet inhabitants will drop down from the trees and surround them. The stress signal and the forest was a trap as Lotor had said. The planet inhabitants, the Calopsian, talked about how they’re going to offer the Paladins and Lotor to General Kashata in exchange for protection from the other Galra generals who’s started a turf war in the surrounding areas.

The Calopsian, even though not technology advance, make up for the disadvantage with sheer number and savageness. If it’s not for Hunk’s cannon Lance don’t think they’ll be able to break free. When he finally notices it Hunk and Shiro were nowhere to be found.

Lance stay at the entrance, hidden behind the foliage, and have his rifle up at the ready. There's noise everywhere. High notes resembling chirps and screeches resound throughout the area, probably the Calopsian communicating trying to locate them.

Times passed and the sky turned from pink to a deep brown, that’s when the noise finally died down. The Red Paladin let out a breath and walked back to where Lotor is lying. It’s really dark inside the cave now and he took off his helmet and aim the light up at the ceiling.

He quickly exited the cave and, after walking around and making sure that the light can’t be seen outside from any angle, he entered back in.

Able to see the Galra clearly now he realized that Lotor had already tended to his own injuries. He felt guilty. He should be the one to take care of it since the emperor got it from shielding him from a well-aimed spear to his back. If the Galra wasn’t there he would have been dead already.

The wound was wrapped haphazardly and in this situation with limited resources, it’s the best they can do.

He looks out at the mouth of the cave. He’s worried about Hunk and Shiro but he can’t contact them due to something scrambling the signals. Part of the trap, Lance realized right away, and he hates himself for making fun of Lotor about it.

He can only hope one of them make it back to the lions. Maybe they can contact the castle and have Pidge come for backup. She should be out of the pods by now.

The sky went from deep brown to black now and, in a spur of paranoia, Lance went out of the cave again to make absolutely sure the really cannot be seen from the outside. He pulled down a few more vines to ease his anxiousness before walking back in.

Lotor was staring blankly up at the ceiling and didn’t even so much as twitch when Lance sits down beside him. The air was already stale and stuffy from the lack of airflow, couple that with the silence and guilt gnawing away at his conscious, Lance cracked.

“Hey,” he said barely louder than a whisper, “h-how’s your injury?” His cheeks tinge a light pink, a bit embarrassed at how nervous he is after all this time. The Cuban think that this must be the first time he talks to the Galra without any edge in his voice.

“I’ve had worst,” the Galra replied tiredly. Lance start at the other for a long time before deciding to just ask.

“Why did you do that?”

Lotor opens his eyes to look quizzically at his cave mate and Lance turns his head away before elaborating, “Save me, I mean.”

“Because you’re Paladins of Voltron.”

Lance quirk his eyebrow.

“Even though Zarkon had fallen there’re still much more you have to do. To the people of the universe, you have become a symbol of hope. As long as you are there the people will not lose heart and will continue to fight.”

Nice words. Words anyone can say. Lance feel irritated at how his heart softens and barked out a harsh retort to cover it up.

“Why would you care about any of it anyway? You have nothing to gain from this.”

Lotor’s stare renders him silent and he looks away, annoyance simmering in his veins.

“I love my empire,” the emperor said wistfully and Lance wonder what that has got to do with anything, “they might be ruthless with a god complex but they’re still my people. We were held in high regards once but my father…Zarkon had turned those respect into fear. During my travel, the eyes of the people held nothing but fear and contempt when they saw me. Those commanders basked in the power fear bring but how long will that last. Fear only bring temporary obedience and before long people will rebel. I want Galra to be respected again and to not stand above but on equal footing will the rest of the universe.”

“How noble of you.” Lance couldn’t help taking a jab at the Galra, “but aren’t you misunderstanding something?” Lotor confused look caused Lance lips to curl up into a sneer. “We’re Voltron. We’re enemy of the Galra. We’re aiming to destroy your empire. In my understanding, you should be anywhere but with us.”

Lotor’s eyes dimmed, “Voltron is trying to save the universe. In order to do that the old generation of Galra needs to be eradicated, that much I understand. I have tried to avoid that course of action for the past nine thousand years but no matter what I do I could not stop the fear from spreading. I risk everything to become emperor but I was too naïve. Killing Zarkon did nothing but create more conflict and disorder inside our own ranks. My new position didn’t bring forth the harmony I wish to instill. Furthermore, the white lion rejected me too. I…couldn’t change anything.”

Lance felt pity for the man and his instinct scream for him to console the grieving emperor but he steeled his heart and look away.

“That’s why I came to Voltron because I need to protect all of you.” The brunet’s heart leaps at the determination in Lotor’s voice. He nearly looks away when he turns back to see Lotor staring at him.

“I may not be able to change anything but you can. Voltron has the power to destroy the current Galra Empire and bring harmony between the different races. I’ll be with you all the way until that happens and I’ll be there to bring my remaining people together again. Rebuilding the empire will be hard but I’m sure we can do it. The Galra Empire will be born anew, working alongside the rest of the universe instead of against it.”

Oh wow

Shit

Lance is getting swayed. He could feel himself caving. The speech was full of hope and resolve Lance was hard-pressed not to start being hopeful too. The plan sounds…nice.

“Does that answer your question?”

Lance blink and Lotor blink as blankly back at him.

“My…question?”

“You asked me, what do I gain from aiding you. Did I answered your question?”

Oh, he did ask that didn’t he? Wow, that’s a really roundabout way of answering his question.

He felt his lips quirked up. What the hell. He can only hold the fort for so long with only himself left anyway. The man sounds sincere and Lance believed him.

He scratches his head then take a deep breath to prepare himself.

Lotor looks on at the weird display and couldn’t contain his surprise when the Red Paladin bow his head down to him.

“I’m sorry,” the other man said with his head still bowed low and, for the small number of times in his life, Lotor was at a loss.

“I was…mean…to you. You’d helped us a lot but I always try to put you down.”

“I was your enemy”

“But you’re not now.” Lance quickly defend the Galra from his own words, “you were, but you’re not now. You try to make up for it. I can see. Helping Allura and Shiro with making plans. Giving advice to Pidge about programming and stuff. Complimenting Hunk on his cooking. You think nobody knows but you also help Coran sometimes when he clean.”

Lotor stare, seeing the Red Paladin in a new light. He always thought the other don’t want anything to do with him and avoid him as much as possible. For him to know this much. Maybe the one not seeing is Lotor himself.

“The others are warming up to you, not as fast as Allura,” Lance think back to the red thread, “but they start to see you as a friend. I don’t want them to be sad if you ever decide to betray us but now…I was a jerk. I’m sorry.” Lance lift up his head and held out his hand.

“Let’s start over.” Lance smiled, small but warm and inviting. “Hi. My name is Lance. Welcome to Voltron, glad to have you on board.”  

Lotor looks between the hand and the smiling Paladin and snickered at the sudden change in atmosphere, “Lotor. Pleased to be here.” He firmly grasped the offered hand and feel the warmth spreading over his body from where they touch.

.

.

.

It gets colder as they went deeper into the night. Thankfully the thick foliage that prevents the wind from coming in also kept out the brute of the cold. Even so, the cave occupants can still felt the drop in temperature. The light from the helmet didn’t provide any heat and Lance desperately wish they could build a fire. Not so eager to court death he vehemently chases that urge away.

Lotor was sleeping beside him. Past out from exhaustion and blood loss. The wound was deep, but not enough to go right through. Lance again marvel at Galra’s healing rate. The blood had stopped now, not completely but enough to not warrant any more concern. A normal human would have been dead by now.

Lance shivered when a stray wind manages to pass through the entrance. His mind wanders to Hunk and Shiro again. He hopes they’re alright. Since nightfall, he hasn’t heard any more activities from the outside. It seems the Calopsian had not come by this part of the forest again.

It would have been a perfect opportunity for them to sneak back to the lions but Lotor was in bad shape. The Galra told him to go but he refused in fear of someone chancing upon this place while he was away. Lotor would have no way of protecting himself. So his last hope lay with his remaining teammates. The moment he hears one of the Lions’ roars he would use that distraction and make a mad dash out of here to his own. The Calopsian would be too preoccupied with the lions to spare anyone to come near the cave.

He felt something tap against his thigh. Lotor was curling into himself shivering and resting his forehead against Lance’s side. He felt helpless. They have no blankets and the Galra probably felt colder than him due to the blood loss.

An idea pops into his head but he felt conflicted. Lotor press against the only source of warmth and Lance's resolves crumbled. He turns his back to the cave’s entrance and suddenly felt a sense of dread. He quickly turns back but nothing was there. Damn, he’s getting paranoid. The decrease of light and sound can do that to a person, made them more aware and anxious.

He turns the light off on his helmet in hope that this will lessen the chance of them being discovered and turn his back to the entrance once again. He trampled down on the need to look back and gather the shivering emperor in his arms. Lotor immediately snuggles in closer and buried his face into Lance’s chest. 

It felt so surreal.

Yesterday he couldn’t be in a room with Lotor without making a snide comment or two, now he’s holding the man in his arms on his own volition.

Lotor had stopped shivering and Lance too had warm up considerably. He runs his hand through long white hair and found that it’s really as soft as it looks.

After we get back we’re going have a spa day, you and me.

Lance was offended when Lotor mention during their talks that he never do anything to his skin. That smooth unblemished skin comes with no effort? Is that a race thing? That’s so unfair. He busted his ass trying to maintain his gorgeous looks and this emperor didn’t even have to do a thing. And now this hair.

Ugh.   

When Lance mention his night and morning routine Lotor looks interested.

“With that substantial amount of care no wonder you always look impeccable.”

Lance spluttered then, saying compare to Allura and Shiro he’s nothing.

“Allura is a princess, she’s taught since a young age to maintain an image in front of others. The Black Paladin, he’s striking at first glance but the longer you look the more fault you see. I’m not talking about his scar but the more subtle things.” Lotor quickly added the last part when he sees Lance’s disapproval frown.

“I’m quite worried about the bags under his eyes.” The Galra voiced his concern.

“You saw it too?”     

Lotor made a contemplating face before reviling his thoughts, “I also saw you comforting him from one of his night terrors.” Lance look startled, “I have trouble sleeping one night and went walking. I heard shouting and went to make sure there’re no intruders when I happen upon you entering the Black Paladin’s room. I meant to help but it seems you have done that many times and know what to do. It seems intimate so I left right away, and don’t worry, I haven’t mentioned this to anyone.”

“When you say it like that it seems like there’s something between me and Shiro” Lance face flushed and Lotor look on in confusion. “Was there not?”

“Of course not.”

“My apologies then. At that moment you both seem so vulnerable that I can’t imagine anyone would show it to others who are not their lovers.”

Lance redness went up to his ears and down to his neck. “Can’t imagine you’ve been seeing us like that” he mused while tousling his own hair. “I respect Shiro, he’s a good guy and a great leader so I want to be helpful to him whenever I can. Honestly, we’ve been together so much that I saw him like a brother more than a love interest.”

“I see”

“Also, I can’t stand his stubbles.” The Cuban piped up looking serious.

“Ahh, that’s the other fault. Sometimes he’s too tired to properly clean his face. His hair could sometimes be quite messy. His lips are chapped and his skin is rough.”

Lance burst out laughing.

“Oh, man, who know you can be so harsh. Are you this observant with everybody?”

“The Galra Empire is a place where the strong have everything and the weak lose everything. No matter if you’re a civilian or a prince, an ounce of weakness could be your downfall. So I grew up observing others. Trying to find their weakness before they found mine.”

“Sheesh, no wonder you completely overwhelm us during our first battle. The difference in our experiences is way too wide.”

“You have done pretty well back then, my plan failed didn’t it?”

“Only because we got lucky. It could have easily gone the other way.” Lance said it so casually that it even surprised himself. Thinking back it’s not that long ago, isn’t it? Life is sure full of surprises.

“That’s why you should not feel inadequate to the both of them.”

Lance blinked. What were they talking about again?

“At first glance, you might not stand out but if one were to take time to look at you they will see the smoothness for your face, the brightness of your eyes, and the kindness of your smile. They might not see it at first but if one keep looking they will be happy at what they find.”

Lance’s blush came back with a vengeance while Lotor face stays passive. What is this? Is this man some kind of sadist that like embarrassing people? How can you say all that with a straight face? Also, do you have to take that goddamn long to clarify your own words?

From that conversation, Lance can conclude two things. One, Lotor doesn’t understand the concept of embarrassment and, two, really like to take a roundabout way of answering things.

Thinking back to the conversation Lance let out a soft chuckle. Looking down he found the face of the sleeping Galra to be quite adorable. So, according to the emperor, he’s a good-looking guy? Lance can roll with that.

.

.

.

Lotor snuggles deeper into the warmth and sigh. It’s so comfortable that he didn’t want to wake up but slowly his brain starts to register the pain at his side and he flinches when something brushes against it.

“Sorry”

Lotor eyes flew open. He recognized the voice but didn’t expect it to be so close. Blue eyes peer down at him and for a moment the emperor forgot how to breathe. They’re so close. When had the Red Paladin gotten so close?

“Good morning” the other man greeted. Lotor was suddenly aware of the arms around him and start squirming.

Lance quickly let go, “sorry, sorry.” He sits up and put some distance between them. Feeling the air becoming awkward he quickly explains, “You were cold last night and, since we don’t have any blanket, I make do with what we have.”

Lotor nearly asks the other man if he always goes around hugging people to sleep, but deem it too inappropriate so he settles for a simple thank you.

Lance’s eyes crinkle as a smile overtook his face. Lotor couldn’t help staring.

The moment was cut short when a loud roar shook the ground.

Instantly the Red Paladin sprang up to his feet and grab his helmet. “Stay here!” He throws over his shoulder and made for the entrance.

Seeing the other man getting further away fear grips his heart and Lotor’s hand dart out to grab hold of the other’s wrist. ‘Let go’ he chides himself but his body refuses to obey. He thought he had comes to terms with dying. He thought that when the time comes he could sacrifice himself without hesitation. He thought…

He’s scared.

What if the other man didn’t come back? What if someone finds him first? What if…? There’re too much what if. 

It must have shone on his face because the other man was crouching in front of him and cradling his face in his palms. The warmth of the hands seeps into his skin calming him down.

“It’s going to be alright, Lotor. I’ll come back for you right away.” Those blue eyes bore into his and Lotor couldn’t breathe. “Trust me.”

Clear and absolute.

Lance smile encouragingly as Lotor’s hand slide away from his wrist. “Wait for me”, said the Red Paladin and then he was gone and Lotor never felt more alone.

.

.

.

Lions’ roars and laser beams rage on outside but Lotor felt like it comes from an entirely different place with the foliage disconnecting him from the battle. The ground shook with ever steps the Lions made and Lotor’s heart raced in anticipation.

A smile touched his lips, he has no doubt which side will emerge victorious. He had fought against them, alongside them, he knows how tenacious those humans can be. The Calopsian had chosen the wrong side and he held no pity for them.

He saw movement from the outside and he smiles, expecting to see the Red Paladin keeping true to his promise.

A sword slashes away the greenery revealing a haggard-looking Calopsian.   

Lotor’s smile dropped along with his heart.

“There you are.” It croaked out and hold out its claw, “Come if you value your life. We’ll use you as a bargaining chip. Those Voltron bastards.”

Lotor wants to point out that the Calopsian can’t kill him if they plan to use him as a hostage, so the threat is invalid. By how shaken up they are he assume that the other was not in their right state of mind. Lotor can only imagine how spectacularly Voltron is trumping this fight.

When they see him staying put the Calopsian let out a frustrated growl and stalk forward, bearing its fangs menacingly. Lotor backed away from the looming figure and resign to his fate. The Red Paladin didn’t make it back in time, Lotor does not blame him. He just hopes the man wouldn’t blame himself too much.

A sound of gunfire echo inside the cave and the Calopsian fall forward, lifeless.

There at the entrance stood the man that has given the Galra emperor the promise of return. The light shone from behind his back outlining his silhouette making him larger than life.

He walked forward, full of confidence, and drop down to one knee in front of Lotor.

“I have come for you, princess.” He mockingly bows.

In a moment of shock, Lotor recall back to one of his conversation with the Yellow Paladin. He couldn’t remember what they originally start out but somehow the topic end up about Earth folklore and fairytales. He remembers a phrase the robust man had uttered which seems appropriate for this situation.

“Then,” Lotor started and wet his lips, “it seems that you are my knight in shining armor.”

The Red Paladin look up in bewilderment and burst into joyful giggles.

Lotor thinks it’s the loveliest sound he ever heard. 

.

.

.

The door of the cryopod open and Lotor stumble out. A pair of arms wraps around his waist as he leans limply against the supporting body. Blinking away the haze from his eyes and look down at the figure under his chin.

Blue eyes looked up at him, shining with mirth.

“Well, fair princess, it seems like you have fallen for me.”

He can hear sighs and giggles from somewhere out of his line of sights but he couldn’t find it in himself to pay attention to them. Not when those blue eyes are looking at him with such adoring light. He feels his own mouth curve into a smile.

“Indeed it seems that I have, oh valiant knight.” He teased back and the lovely laugh that spills forth drown out all the gasps and groans.

\----------------------------------------------

It became their thing.

Calling each other princess and knight, that’s it.

Lotor thought he’ll be more upset with the feminine title but, somehow, coming from the Red Paladin it didn’t sound as demeaning. Strangely, he quite like it. It give him a sense that they have become closer.

Calling the other ‘knight’ also seems to please him. The man’s face always flush bright red ending up in him getting teased by the other two.

Yellow and Green Paladin.

Though different in size and personality these three seems to get along the best in the castle. True that the Green and Yellow Paladin often conversed among themselves on the topic their third member couldn’t quite follow but, even then they still insist the other man to come along.

Eyes trained on their work they still answer all of the dark-skin man questions and laugh at his jokes. When Lotor sees them he never thought the Red Paladin was an excess but more of a member that refuse to work.

Being accepted by their last member Lotor found that the other two were more willing to converse with him.

The Yellow Paladin starts making him try out new recipes. To see if it taste good for other species too, he once explained.

Later on the Green Paladin call out to him and ‘kind of’ apologized for insisting that he should die for her father. She said if she can go back in time she’ll still do it again but she won’t scream as much and make a scene. She then smirked and walked away. He think they’re good now but not quite sure so he seek out the Red Paladin to confirm.

_“That’s her way of apologizing. You won’t get it better than that.” The Red Paladin laughed_

_Lotor feel that the Green Paladin is quite a hard person to grasp. He made a mental note to observe her more closely in the future._

_“By the way,” the Red Paladin interrupt his thought, “when will you stop calling me Red Paladin?”_

_“Do you wish to be called knight all the time?”_

_“How much of a narcissist do you think I am?” Lance retort deadpanned_

_“Then what do you want me to call you?”_

_At this Lance look at him in exasperation, “I **do** have a name you know? It’s Lance. L A N C E. LANCE! Now say it.”_

_It’s not that Lotor don’t want to call him that, he had ponder it for some time, but when the time comes he couldn’t bring himself to quite do so. It’s so easy with the others but for some reason, with the man before him, the gesture feels more intimate._

_Those blue eyes are still looking at him and he back away a step to put some distance between them. Composing himself, he clear his throat and look straight at his companion._

_“Lance”_

_He felt his heart pickup at the mere sound of the name and saw the other’s eyes widen. His brow furrow thinking he said it wrong but then a smile bloom on the Red Paladin’s…Lance’s… face._

_“Yes, Lotor?” the man said cheekily and Lotor couldn’t stop himself from smiling in return._

After that he take his chance and address the Yellow and Green Paladin by their name during dinnertime.

_“This dish is simply exquisite, Hunk.”_

_“I think I have a solution for your blunder, Pidge.”_

Both give him a surprised look before thanking him, their cheeks colored a light pink. He look acroos to see Lance smiling at him, actually, the whole castle’s occupants seems to be smiling at him.

He try to act as normal as possible but the heat on his face made him fear that he didn’t appear as nonchalant as he want to.

Contrary to the heat on his face the warmth in his chest is quite pleasant.

\----------------------------------------------

Lance like to think that he and Lotor had become quite close.

True that the Galra still disappear with Shiro and Allura to discuss their next move or to chat happily with the princess about their parents and planets.

Lance happen upon them once in the lounge. Smiling and laughing with an air of familiarity that, despite a longer span of time, no one on the castle have achieved with Allura yet.

This further proves his theory on Lotor being Allura’s soulmate.

But apart from those times, Lotor hangs out with him.

So much that even Hunk comment on it.

He didn’t have a problem with it though. When he starts opening up to the emperor he found that he quite enjoy spending his time with him. They don’t have much in common, but working around their difference is fun too.

Lance really did drag him to have a spa day together after Lotor got out of the pod. The Galra didn’t like it _at all._ He don’t understands why they have to put those icky stuff on their face when the end results did nothing to improve his face. Also, those scrubs hurts his skin and, why do they have to cut and trim their nails when they can use it as weapons.

In the end Lance gave up and they agree never to do this together again. So, instead of talking inside Lance’s bedroom while they pamper each other, they took a stroll to the observation deck instead.

They settle down and Lance starts asking various questions to get them started. Before long Lotor was telling him about his life during the past 10,000 years. Since, for Lance, this is still spa day he took out his comb and proceed to brush the Galra emperor’s hair.

Lotor stop his story but continue with Lance’s urging. He can feel the other man messing around behind him but didn’t think so much on it. Lance chime in here and there with his own commentary to show his interest. Some brought a smile to Lotor’s lips.

_“Mistaking my words she thought I’ve wronged her and order her guards to capture me for prosecution.”_

_“This is after you saved her from the giant spider”_

_“Yes”_

_“What a bitch”_   

The night talks end when Lance decide to show him his finished product. The Red Paladin had done his hair up into three braids and coil them around his head.

He was not amused.

“I always do this for my sisters when we have spa day” Lance defend himself.

“I’m not your sister,” Lotor said harsher than he intend, but when he look at his ridiculous reflection it felt justified. What if someone came across them and saw him in this shameful state? He wouldn’t know how to act.

“Yeah, you’re not. But you’re family.”

Lotor blinked. His anger deflating. “Family?”

“Yep! Everyone in Voltron are, even Keith, though he decide to have a rebellious phase and run away to join an assassination group but, still.” He shrugged, “you’re part of Voltron now, which means you’re our family.”

Lotor felt numb. No one, not even his own parents call him family. He thought he have something similar with his four ex-commander. He can’t blame anyone but himself on that one.

He felt elated. He like Voltron. Have always been since little when he still held his father in high regards and marvel at his past heroic deeds.

He made a silent vow to protect this family at all cost.

Then he feel cheated, because now he can’t be angry at Lance anymore.

Sending him a cheeky grin the other man knows this as well.

Lotor don’t know how Lance can come up with all these different hairstyles during their nightly talks. Every time he show it to Lotor he’ll burst into fits of giggles at the scowl on the Galra’s face.

For some reason Lotor never told him to stop.

.

.

.

“What are you doing?  

Lotor look away from the star chart, his concentration shattered. Lance stood in the doorway looking at him. He beckon the other over and the Red Paladin gaze curiously at the floating dots and lines.

“So…what’s the problem?”

During the past months the distance between them have continue to shrink. They’re familiar with each other enough for Lance to notice his dilemma without Lotor having to voice it. This pleased the emperor greatly.

The Red Paladin seems haughty and ignorant at first, but the more Lotor get to know him the more he feel how severely mistaken he’d been. The man beside him was observant, constantly looking over his teammates and always the first one to offer assistance. Easy going but fiercely protective, no wonder the others love him so.

That’s why Lotor continuously seek out his company. Apart from Allura, he always feel the most relax around Lance.

“Earlier we’ve received a stress signal from here”, he point to a cluster of dots, “It’s an asteroid field, going in will not be easy, forming Voltron will be even harder. The signal came from a damaged ship, we tried contacting them but they’re not picking up.”

“You fear it’s a trap.”

He nodded, “Allura said leaving them is not an option, so Shiro suggest three go in while the other two stay for back up.”

“Who’re the three that’s going in?”

“Him, Allura and you.”

That sounds valid. Shiro is the most skillful pilot among them, Allura is the best fighter, if anything happen those two can take the front while he cover from the back with his shooting skills. He might not compare to the both of them but he take pride in his accuracy.

Lance pause. There’s something nagging him. He look at the star chart again.

“That’s odd.” He mumble to himself, “Why would it be there?” The ship was right in the middle of the cluster, if it just happen to past thorough by bad luck wouldn’t it be somewhere more on the outer rim?

Lotor’s whip his head around, “you think so too.”

“Getting in will not be easy. If anything happens Hunk and Pidge might not make it in time with all the debris they have to avoid. Hunk don’t do well under pressure, he’ll pull through in the end but he’s not the most graceful pilot.” Lance joke humourlessly.

“I voiced my concern to Shiro and he suggest having the both of them trail you at a distance and stay in their lions while you three went into the ship.”

“But that means having all five of us entering the asteroid field and a higher chance of getting ambush by the force hiding behind the rocks, if they have any.”

“The castle won’t be much help with all the obstructing boulders and I’m afraid I can provide only so much help with the drones.” Lotor clenched his fist at his own uselessness. Lance went silent beside him, brows tying into knots.

After a long while the man open his mouth, “how about,” Lotor glanced at him, “instead of Allura we’ll take Hunk instead. That way he’ll be closer and won’t crash into the asteroids as much. You might not know this but when we first fight you, it’s by luck that we got away. The Blue Lion have a sonic cannon that can act like an echolocation sensor.”

The Galra’s eyes lit up, “if we used that we can find the location of the hidden enemies.”

Lance smile, “also, the Green Lion have a cloaking device. If we let the girls trail behind they can locate those ships and take them out swiftly. We’ll make it seems like we three are the main force, when in reality, we’re the decoy. If they’re waiting to ambush us inside the ship, well, Hunk’s cannon had gotten us out of a pinch many times already. ” He then smile sheepishly, “it’s not that great but that‘s all I can come up with.”

“It’s brilliant.” Lotor said without hesitation making a blush appear on Lance’s face, “you need to tell this to Shiro and Allura tomorrow when they brief you for the mission.”

The Red Paladin suddenly look panic, “No way!” He blurted out.

Lotor don’t understands. For someone who love to help others why is Lance refusing to do so in this dire times.

“You tell them. They’ll take it more seriously coming from you.” There’s a hint of sadness in those blue eyes. Lotor don’t like it.

“What are you talking about?”

“Just…please. Don’t mention my name.” Lotor want to protest because it doesn’t feel right taking credit for something that’s not his. It’s a good plan, what is Lance so worried about? Looking at Lance’s sullen face he felt a pang in his chest. Lance should be smiling, always smiling. That looks suits him the most.

So Lotor agree to the request, only so that the smile will return.

.

.

.

The mission ends up to be a trap alright, and because of the plan, they came out unscathed.

Everyone praised Lotor for his quick thinking and the Galra find it hard to swallow. He looks at Lance who stands a little away giving him a thumbs-up. Smiling back left a bad taste in his mouth.

Their nightly talks now had the added subject of strategy instead of idle chit-chat. Lotor confide the content of each meeting with Lance, seeking the brunet’s advice and making adjustments together. Lotor has an inkling that Lance has no idea how crucial his contribution is. The dark-skin man somehow was always able to find faults that all of them had overlooked. 

Every time Lotor got praised for their combined effort the lump in his chest grew. Not being able to say what you want is really suffocating. If he can get his way he’ll tell all of them how brilliant their Red Paladin’s mind is.

But he made a promise and an emperor always keep his words.

He suggests including the Red Paladin during their planning process to both Shiro and Allura but was shot down instantly. They reasoned that despite his outstanding shooting skill the brunet was still childish and wouldn’t take things seriously.

The surge of raw anger clawing its way up his throat was instantaneous. He bites his tongue and turns away from them.

How could they be so blind?

He understands now why Lance wants to keep his contribution a secret.

Being seen like that anyone would lose confidence.

Feeling protective, he started to plot.

.

.

.

During the latest briefing Lotor relay to the team his and Lance’s polished plan. When he finished Shiro and Allura once again compliment him on managing to cover up all the holes.

Lance wink at him.

Lotor smiled back and wait.

Right on cue, the Green Paladin piped up, “Did you and Lance came up with this last night?” Lance whip his head to look at her direction, horror etches on his face.

Shiro, Allura, and Coran all adorn an astonished look.   

“Wh-what are you talking about? We didn’t talk about any of this last night. Right, Lotor?” The Cuban’s fear-stricken face made Lotor felt guilty but he knew this is for the best. Before he can agree or refuse the Yellow Paladin who’s standing beside his friend cut in.

“Actually I saw it too.”

Lance was looking at his friend with pleading eyes but Hunk pretends he didn’t see it. “I’ve been thinking, I mean Pidge and I have been having our suspicion for a while. We’re Lance teammates back at the Garrison and during field training, since he’s a team leader, Lance was usually the one who call all the shots.”

“We ranked pretty high, not so much in flight simulation since it’s always chaos in there, but our score for strategic planning was the best of our year. Even Iverson praised our results.” Pidge smirked when she saw Shiro's eyes widen in surprise.

Iverson was an asshole, but he recognized good work when he sees it.

Getting praised by the man was like getting a medal of honor for the students at the Garrison.

“And that”, she points at the holo-screen, “have Lance written all over it.”

The Black and Blue Paladin, still dumbstruck, look to Lotor for confirmation.

The emperor pretends to cough so he could hide his smirk behind his hand.

When he brought the matter to Hunk and Pidge they were furious. They berate him for taking away their friend’s credit and it took him a lot of effort for them to calm down.  

He was not angry at them. On the contrary, he was very happy that Lance has such loyal friends. For a brief moment, he wonders if Lance would do the same for him. They’re family, aren’t they?

When he explained his reasoning and plan they agreed right away.

Lance only ask him not to tell Shiro and Allura, he didn’t mention anything about Hunk and Pidge.

“He asked me not to tell the both of you.” Lance looked at him in betrayal but technically Lotor didn’t break their promise. The ones who told Shiro and Allura about his contribution are Hunk and Pidge. Lotor only told them about their promise, which Lance didn’t make him promise not to tell.

Pidge told him he could be a swindler with his use of loopholes. He took it as a compliment.

Lance is close to hyperventilating now, looking from one person to another as they focus their attention on him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Allura walked forward addressing him.

“Why did you never say anything, Lance? We could have used your help.”

Lotor frown at her, irritation curl the corner of his mouth. Wasn’t she the one who said that he wouldn’t be of help?

The comment renders the brunet speechless and he swallows difficultly before meekly said, “Y-you really mean that? You would take it seriously even if I’m the one who suggests it?”

She opens her mouth to argue when the realization hit her and she looks to Lotor in horror. The conversation from many months ago resurfaced in her mind and she understands now that he was trying to tell her since back then.

Her words were so cruel.

Her lips tremble as she rushes to the brunet, enveloping him in her arms.

“Of course I will!” She declared and push back to stare into cerulean eyes, “I’m sorry, Lance, for ever making you felt that your words are not important. Will you forgive me?”

Tears brim in her eyes when the Cuban smile back at her, albeit a bit painfully. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

A sob escapes her lips. If he only knows what horrible words she had uttered about him will he still be as kind to her? She loves him so much. What would she do if he refuses to smile at her again?

“No, it’s not alright.” The Black Paladin came up to stand beside the distressed duo with a rueful face of his own. His shoulder hunch inward making him look smaller and nothing like the fearless leader Lance came to respect. “I failed to appreciate how much you contribute to this team and make wrongful assumptions about your ability. I’m sorry, Lance, please forgive me.”

Lance took both of their hands into his own, a sad smile etched on his lips, “come on guys if you look like that it’ll seem like I bully you. It’s alright, I’m not mad, so please smile.”

Hearing those words the two couldn’t help smiling, their eyes portraying how much they adore the boy before them.

Hunk and Pudge looked at the scene, then at each other, then smile and hold out their fist at Lotor. The emperor blinked at the gesture before recalling Lance telling him about the practice once during their nightly talk. He dazedly bumps his own fist against theirs’, unsure if he did it correctly.

The duo laughs at the look on the Galra’s face and slung their arms around his shoulder. Well, more like around his waist in Pidge’s case. They smile toothily at him, which look utterly ridiculous but he likes it all the same.

He glances at the advisor who had been quiet during the whole ordeal. Coran looks back at him with a piercing gaze and meaningful smile.

Lotor’s eyes widen.

Coran knows.

His night talks with Lance, Lance’s plan, Shiro’s and Allura’s insults, Hunk’ and Pidge’s contribution, everything.

That one gaze says it all.

Cold sweats rolled down his back and he quickly averts his eyes. A sense of danger lingers at the back of his mind as he looks at Allura. The Altean princess is happily conversing with the Red Paladin unaware of his growing panic.

Did she know about the advisor?

The man had worked alongside her father long before she was born and was the one King Alfor trust enough to take care of his only daughter.

Of course, he’s not the bumbling fool he portrayed to be.

Lotor felt gullible for taking the man at face value.

The advisor was so good at his act that it lured him into a false sense of security. He wonders to what extent the man sees and hear.

He looks back at Coran and inhaled sharply when the man was already watching him, waiting. He gives Lotor a smile that didn’t quite reached his eyes and held up his index finger against his lips.

The message was clear and Lotor slowly turn away, feeling like he just saw something he shouldn’t.

Maybe the true leader of this ship is not Allura like all of them had thought.

.

.

.

“I’m still mad at you,” was the first thing Lance said when he met up with Lotor for their nightly stroll. The Galra have the audacity to act confused.

Lance give him a long flat look.

“I didn’t break our promised so I failed to see your reason for being unhappy with me,” Lotor defended himself.

Lance pout knowing he’s not winning this one. Doesn’t mean he can’t still be mad though. He’s the youngest in his family, he’s the king of being unreasonable.

“Whatever,” he huff, “next time just tell me first if you’re doing something like that. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.”

Did Lance know that by saying ‘next time’ it means he’d already forgiven Lotor for this one? The Galra decide to keep that thought to himself, who knows how the excitable teen will react. “If I told you before, would you let me go through with it?”

“Of course not!”

The emperor let out a laugh at the childish outburst.

The deep velvety sound pierced right through Lance’s heart. Lotor looked so content and carefree and Lance’s can’t breathe properly. Dread crawl up his spine as his heartbeat quicken when the Galra emperor shoots a teasing smile his way.

Holy quiznack

NONONONONO!

NOPE!

THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

\----------------------------------------------

Only it did and Lance is currently having a private crisis alone in his room.

After the realization that he’s HAVING A CRUSH ON THE GALRA EMPEROR, everything went to hell. The Galra is driving him insane. A smile here and a laugh there, his heart his not strong enough for this.

He groans into his hands and falls backward onto his bed. How did this happen? When did this happen?

Ok, the emperor was gorgeous, even he has to admit. When Lance saw him the first time he forgot that they were enemies. But he’s not so shallow as to like someone with only their looks.

He needs to stop this…this feeling.

Nothing will come of it.

Lotor is Allura’s soulmate.

The only one that’s going to get hurt is Lance.

.

.

.

“NOW EVERYONE! PLEASE WELCOME OUR SAVIORS, THE PALADINS OF VOLTRON.”

The king’s voice boom across the banquet hall. Everyone was in high spirits as they clapped and cheered for the people standing beside the king on the altar.

The Paladins including Coran and Lotor were dressed in the planet’s traditional garbs which look kind of like the clothes from the Victorian era sans those ridiculously enormous skirts. Pidge would flip a table if she has to wear those.

Lance have to say that these clothes aren’t so bad. It looks formal and regal but was made from very soft materials that are easy to move around in. Hunk was fiddling with the button on his sleeves, nervous from all the attention. The mustard yellow jacket adorns with black design really compliments his body and skin tone. He has to remind the man to take a couple of selfies and send them to Shay, not often his friend get to dressed up so handsomely.

Despite his better judgment, he sneaks a glance at the Galra emperor.

Lance swallow and lick his dry lips. Did he say Lotor was gorgeous before? Well, he’s drop dead stunning now. The emperor was in a white high collar military jacket complete with gold buttons and epaulets. His hair gathers up into a high ponytail give him a refreshing look. He looks every way like an emperor he is and Lance can’t get enough air into his lungs.

Why is the man so beautiful?

It’s so not good for his heart.

He looked on as the emperor offer his arm to their princess leading her towards a group of important looking people.

Handsome and chivalrous.

Could a girl ask for more?

Those two will get together in no time. Lance has to get over this crush fast.

Just as he was thinking that a hand extended in front of him. The skin was pale green with flecks of blue here and there that remind him of freckles. Following the arm, his eyes meet with two soft yellow orbs that instantly make him feel at ease.

“May I have the honor of the next dance?”

The planet’s occupants, the Olnulis, were beautiful by human standards. Tall willowy figure with colorful appearance and large soulful eyes. They’re a gentle bunch that dislikes conflict and that’s why it’s so easy for one of the lesser Galra commanders to seize control of the planet.

The Olnulis in front of Lance wears a light grey suit that makes his green skin stand out, a hopeful smile on his face. Delight at being asked by such a beautiful man he quickly agreed but as he was lead onto the dance floor he remembered something.

“I have to tell you that I don’t know how to dance.”

He does know how to dance but not these traditional styles they’re doing. His face fell at the thought of returning back to the sideline but his partner’s grip stays strong.

“That’s alright. It means I’ll have the pleasure of teaching you.”

The man adjusts his position and slowly guide him along the dance floor. Lance's eyes keep shifting downwards, nervous that he’ll step on the other’s feet. A chuckle came from above and he glances up to see soft yellow eyes looking down at him tenderly.

“You don’t have to be that tense, please relax. Dancing is the most fun when you relax. I think I can take a few stomps from a pretty thing like you.”

Lance blushed at the compliment.   

“I’m Drerel by the way.”

Shit, he forgot to introduce himself.

“Lance.” His face colored future when Drerel chuckled fondly.

“I already know. No one in this hall doesn’t know your name.” The Olnulis tighten his holds around Lance’s waist bringing them closer as he murmurs into the Red Paladin’s ear, “and no one in this hall can keep their eyes off you. I’m just lucky I got to you first.”

Lance squeaked and Drerel clamps down on his urge to leave a kiss on that tantalizingly flush cheek. This savior of his planet is too adorable.

Drerel pulled back when he felt someone tap his shoulder, a glint of annoyance in his eyes.

Standing behind him was the Galra emperor who was giving him a not so friendly look. His smile widens but the warmth in them had disappeared.

What a shame. He really was starting to like this Paladin in his arms but know better than to enter a fight he can’t win. With great reluctance, he loosens his hold as the song came to an end.

As a last attempt of retaliation, he plants a kiss at the back of bronze hand making its owner’s face colored a pretty pink. He could feel the atmosphere thicken behind him but he didn’t look back, blatantly ignoring the fuming man.

He walked away with a smirk. Who told the Galra to whisk away his partner first?

Lotor frown after the retreating man, eyebrows nearly touching. Who says the Olnulis dislike conflict?

A poke on his forehead brings him back to the man in front of him.

“What’s up with you?”

“Did he do something to you?” Instead of answering the question Lotor fire one of his own.

He had seen the Olnilus asking Lance for a dance. He doesn’t like it but it’s good to socialize with the locals and built up a good reputation. Olnilus are sociable and have lots of allies, making a good impression now can help them in the long run.

He still keeps glancing at the dancing pair every other tick though.

Lance is clad in a form-fitting navy suit that brings out the brightness of his eyes and accentuates his figure. Lotor was so mesmerized that he missed the chance to compliment the Red Paladin. The minister is telling him and Allura about their trading posts and that he could recommend them if they ever need a large number of supplies.

It’s all really useful information.

But he just can’t concentrate.

Lance is smiling but that just makes his mood worst. It must have shown on his face because Allura is elbowing him and he takes a moment to school his emotion back to neutral. But the effort was rendered useless when the next instant the Olnilus was too close to Lance for his liking and he hastily excuses himself from the conversation.

“No. He’s just teaching me how to dance.”

Lotor was to say the blush on Lance’s face says there’s more than just dancing but he doesn’t want to press or risk totally ruining his mood for the night.

“No. He’s just teaching me how to dance.” Lance didn’t feel like telling Lotor what Drerel said in his ears.

“If that’s the case,” the emperor took Lance’s hands into his, “next time just tell me. I’ll be more than happy to be your partner.”

“You know how to dance?” Don’t get him wrong. That was not an insult. It just, he didn’t think Lotor would have cared to learn something as…useless…as dancing. Not with his dream of creating a new Galra Empire.

Lotor didn’t know his thoughts and quirk an eyebrow at the question. He swiftly spins Lance on his heels and lowered him down. Lance yelp at how low he was dipped.

“That’s good enough for you, oh noble knight?” The emperor smirked down at him and Lance sticks his tongue out childishly.

“Ehh, I guess?” He shrugged and Lotor laugh heartily his mood picking up instantly now that Lance is in his arms.

Lance, Lotor found out, is a fast learner. Only a few songs and a couple of pointers and he’s already able to keep up with him. The emperor smirk when the brunet attempt to dipped him. In one swift motion, he twists his upper body so he’s the one doing the dipping instead.

Instead of getting angry Lance let out a joyous laugh, the smile lighting up his whole face. Lotor felt his heart soften. He can’t remember that last time he had this much fun dancing. As he spins Lance around on the dance floor he saw the people watching them, saw the way they admire the brunet and their eagerness to have a chance with him.

They have to keep waiting since Lotor has no plan for letting go of the man anytime soon.

Lance would have loved to continue dancing for a while longer, a chance like this doesn’t come often, but his feet are getting sore and his stomach is rumbling.

The moment they stop for a breath Hunk came up to them insisting Lance tried this weird looking ball that surprisingly tastes like hotdogs. Pidge also join them offering Lance a taste of her drink. He took a sip and his eyes instantly lit up.

“It tastes like coke!” He exclaims happily and the Green Paladin’s smile widens as her two best friends rush off to get a glass of their own.

Allura walked up to the duo, a sly smirk on her face. Lotor has a bad feeling about this.

“Left in a hurry didn’t you, leaving me all by myself.”

He did, didn’t he? “My apologies, Allura. There was a situation…,” he trailed off, not knowing how to end the sentence.

“Try, someone is trying to make a move on Lance and I can’t let that happen,” Pidge smirked evilly up from beside him.

The two girl looked at him with mischief in their eyes and he cough into his fist to avoid giving them any more ammo.

.

.

.

“OVER HERE!” Allura screamed and the next instant a group of people formed around her clearing away all the rocks. The princess shapeshift into a bigger version of herself and moved away the biggest stone. The man who got his lower half stuck under the debris was quickly hauled away into the medical tent.

Before any of them can catch a breath another urgent called sound from another location and the group quickly head off to help.

It hand been going on for a while and Lance was ready to just call it quit. His body aches and his hands hurts. It would be so easy to use the lions but they don’t know the location and the number of casualties that got buried underneath all the rubbles. Clearing space without careful inspection can results in unnecessary deaths.

If he knows they were going to be doing hard labor today he would have eaten more breakfast.

They received a distress call from a nearby planet a couple of vargas ago. The volcano in the middle of the planet that had lie dormant for decapheebs suddenly became active. If they just ooze out lava like what volcanoes do on Earth this would have been an easy job but nooooooooo.

_This_ volcano have to spit out _flaming boulders._

They tried to protect the city the best they could but there’s only five lions against thousand fireballs. They evacuate the people into the castle to limit the area of protection but even then it’s a tough battle.

The outer city was annihilated and now everyone was putting their utmost effort into rescuing the people that got buried.

The castle of lions landed in one of the craters and Lotor also join the rescue party. Coran open up the castle and offer the cryopods for the ones that need immediate healing.

“Princess Allura!”

Lance unconsciously turn his head towards the familiar sound. Lotor along with another planet occupant quickly approach Allura. Lance was too far away to make out what they were talking about but, judging by the frown marring the princess beautiful face, he can bet it isn’t pleasant.

Worried, he walked up to them.

Lotor abandon the two around him and rush towards the Red Paladin. The haggard sight of Lance made his brows creased in concern.

“Are you alright?”

The brunet flash him a tired smile, “never better.” Lance look towards the two he just left behind and glanced at him curiously, “What’s going on? Anything I can help with?”

He led the man back into their group and introduce the planet’s occupants beside him, “this is Prince Noestra. Apparently, Princess Ulnia who was helping the citizen evacuate into the castle is currently missing.”

“I told her to leave it to me but she insist on helping. I’m afraid she might be under one of these rocks. Her body was weak since we were little if we don’t find her quickly…” The prince trailed off as he try to contain his emotion. “Please Paladins, help me find her.”

By now Pidge, Shiro and Hunk had also join them and all are looking lost at what to do. There are still a lot more places they need to inspect, it’s delicate work and using the lions are not an option.

The Prince know this too but he was still willing to try and hope that these people, his planet’s saviors, can create a miracle again. His hands trembles when he realized that that small bit of hope was gone and he silently mourned for his beloved wife.

Suddenly one of the Paladin, a man in Red armor dash away from them then drop to his knees and start digging.

The moment Lance caught sight of the red thread on the Prince’s finger he follow it without hesitation. He sprint without taking his eyes off the strings, the wind sting his eyes but he refuse to blink in fear of it disappearing. He look on ahead and saw the end buried underneath the debris. Sweat drip into his eyes and he closed them by reflex. When he open them again the thread was gone but it’s alright, he remember where it leads.

He crash to his knees and start digging, but when he realized he’s the only one doing all the work he lift up his head to see his teammate still standing at the same place staring at him.

“She’s here! Come and help me get her out!” He yelled in annoyance. Seriously, they don’t have time to waste here.

The harsh tone pulled them out of their stupor and all rush to help. In only a matter of ticks all the stones were cleared away and underneath was the unconscious form of the princess.

“ULNIA!” The prince exclaimed in happiness and the citizens quickly came and take their princess to the cryopods.

“THANK YOU! I’M FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT RED PALADIN!” The prince clasp his hands and after a series of gratitude, quickly left to follow after the princess. 

After the commotion mellow down and all that’s left were cleaning up the rubbles and treating the injured, the Paladins, Coran and Lotor were shone to a tent where they can rest.

Lance just want to shower and sleep for a year.

“Hey, how did you know where she was?” Pidge ask him when they all took a seat. “You didn’t guess. You run straight for the place as if you know. How did you know?”

Every eyes turn to him. They were curious as well.

Lance didn’t see the harm in telling them the truth, it’s either they believed him or think he’s crazy. He’d met with many responds in his life.

“Before answering your question I have to tell you guys something first.” He look around the room making sure he got all of their attention.

“Since I was young I have this ability to see a thing that normal people can’t see.”

“YOU CAN SEE GHOST?!” Hunk interrupt him in horror

“What? No, Hunk. I can’t see ghost. I can see strings.”

“Oh.” For some reason the Hawaiian look disappointed but then he perk up again, “what’s so special about strings?”

“It connects two people that were fated to be together, a soulmate you can say.”

“Is it red?” Shiro have this weird look on his face, like he’s trying to mask his hopefulness. When Lance nodded his eyes sparkles so bright the Cuban have to quickly look away because, shit, that’s just too cute. Who knows that Shiro is a closet romantic.

“I can’t see it all the time though, just occasionally when I happen to catch it at the right moment. Even then it’s only for a small amount of time, maybe only a blink. It varies.”

“That’s amazing Lance!” Allura came up to hold his hands in hers. Her eyes sparkle excitedly similar to the Black Paladin. Huh, two closet romantics it is.

“To possess the gift of Fiomere, that is truly wonderful indeed.” Coran stood behind Allura twirling his mustache while give Lance an inquisitive look. 

“Fio…mere?” Lance quirk an eyebrow

“The goddess of love!” Allura answered back with a squeal. Lance back away from her enthusiasm. “Only a handful of people have the gift. To think that you’re one of them. You should have told us sooner.”

From her reaction he felt that he shouldn’t have told at all.

“Anyhow,” he turn back to Pidge, trying hard to ignore the still excited alien princess beside him, “that’s how I know where she is. I saw the string on the prince’s finger and followed it. I just took a chance that the princess will be at the other end.”

“It’ll be sad if she isn’t.” The girl smile wryly.

They’re taking this pretty well. In his experience the only people who believed him right away are his family.

A smile touch his lips.

Yeah.

_Only his family_ will believe in him whole heartedly like this.

“Since you have this “gift”, have you ever seen any of ours?” Hunk get right to the point and everyone shift closer to the brunet. Even Pidge was interested.

Lance thought back to the string on Allura’s finger but decide to keep quiet about it. If they’re connected they’ll get together eventually, no need for his help.

“Sorry, not yet.”

Allura dropped his hands in disappointment. She didn’t expect to find love in this dire time but it’ll be fun to watch the others.

Pidge smirk mischievously, “have you ever seen yours?”

Lotor interest perked up and he inched closer.

A shadow came over Lance’s eyes as he think back to the day he found out his soulmate was already dead. The bitterness was nearly gone leaving behind a dull ache at knowing he didn’t even get to meet them. Life is cruel, giving him this sight to see other people soulmate but never his own.

He quickly smile to cover his sorrow and said in a comical voice, “yeah I did but they were too far away for me to see who’s at the other end.” Technically he’s not lying.

Lotor glance at his fingers, bare of any red thread, and wonder if there’s a chance that he’s the one at Lance’s other end.      

\----------------------------------------------

Lotor stares at the item in his hand, contemplating for the nth times about what he’s about to do.

He wants to give it more time as he still yet to know what the other thinks. He doesn’t like going in without a clue.

His palm closed around the item, his mind whirling, before placing it back inside the box.

He stares at it again as it lay there on the velvet cushion, still pristine as the day he decides to have it made. Still, haven’t yet to be given to its intended recipient.

He closes the lid softly and heads for the door. He’s already late for his meeting with Lance.

The brunet was adamant about keeping it short tonight since they have a long day tomorrow. They helped liberate a planet today and the people want to know their savior. A parade along with a banquet was arranged. The whole planet is celebrating and they want Voltron to be the center of it.

Lance always loves celebration.

The picture of the Red Paladin happily being twirl by some random alien appeared in his mind. It’s always like that. Whenever they get the chance to attend some formal event the Red Paladin always became the center of attention.

Tall willowy figure with tantalizing dark-skin and flirtatious smile. The man was never short of suitors on each planet they visited. Ladies giggle at his cheezy pick-up lines and men lined up asking him for a dance.

Thinking of all those happening again tomorrow make him anxious. It probably won’t happen, but what if one of them manage to capture the Red Paladin’s heart right under Lotor’s nose?

In the moment of impulse, he quickly grabs the item out of the box and -in case he changed his mind again- rush out of the room without looking back.

The sight that greets him made him pause in his steps. The lights from the stars shine through the glass illuminating the Red Paladin in a soft glow.

The brunet turned to look at him, eyes soft and a gentle smile, “you’re late, princess.” The use of pet names makes sweetness raised inside Lotor’s chest and he made-up his mind at that moment.

He strides forward with a purpose, the item clasp tightly in his fist.

“My apologies. I was concerned over some trivial matter but it’s resolved now.”

“Oh. Mind telling me what it is?”

Instead of telling, Lotor thinks showing would be a better move. He sits down beside the teen, blue eyes looking at him in wonder. Doubt began forming in his mind again and his hand holding the item started to sweat. He took one calming breath, then several more.

All the while Lance was still looking at him but didn’t express any intent on rushing him. That small bit of consideration makes his fondness for the brunet increased.

He thinks about all the beautiful words he could say but it didn’t sit well with him. He’s never a romantic and in the end, decide that getting right to the point is the best course of action.

“Lance”, his voice was calm but held a hint of hesitation. He opens up his hand, on it sat a necklace with a blue crystal pendant. Inside the crystal was a lock of white hair.

Lance look at it thinking that the lock of hair looks familiar but can’t quite place where he saw it. Instead of making it weird the hair arranged in a half crescent moon makes the necklace more eye-catching. 

“Lance”, the emperor say again, this time with more determination, “will you do me the honor of accepting my Kresnia?”

The Red Paladin blinked in confusion. He doesn’t know what a ‘Kresnia’ is but by how much Lotor is anxious about it, it must be quite important. Is it an heirloom thing? Why would he gave Lance something that important?

Lotor is still looking at him, his eyes begging Lance to accept it. The Cuban’s heart softens at the sight.

Whatever, if Lotor wants him to have it then he will. He just has to take really good care of it to show his appreciation.

“Alright.” He agreed and in that instant, he felt that he made the right choice when Lotor drops his tense shoulders and look at him with the softest eyes he's ever seen.   

Lance’s heart was beating wildly and he thanks the dark room that hides his blush.

He reaches out to take the necklace from the other man but the Galra pulled it out of his reach.

“Allow me.”

Lotor clasps the necklace around Lance’s neck. The pendant dangles slightly on his chest and the brunet gingerly touch it. The thought of the red strings pop into his head and his mood dampen. He told himself not to get his hopes up and that at least he’ll have this when Lotor and Allura get together.

He turns around, his chest puffed out, smile back in place, “how do I look?”

Lotor felt that the Kresnia never look more beautiful than now, hanging around the Red Paladin’s neck where it belongs. His heart felt full and for the first time in a long while he felt that everything is going his way.

A smile bloom on his face, his eyes stay lock on the vibrant man before him.

“Perfect.”

\----------------------------------------------

“Lance, this is for you”, the Galra emperor hand him a small bundle of wildflowers ties together with a ribbon. The flowers were a various shade of blue that Lotor said match Lance’s eyes. The comment made him blush but then brush it off with a dry laugh.

He can see Allura giggling close-by looking at them. Coran twirls his mustache approvingly beside her.

He doesn’t understand what’s going on. One day Lotor decide to present him with a gift after they come back from exploring a deserted planet and, somehow, it never stops.

Allura and Coran start acting differently too.

When they saw he wearing the necklace the morning after Lotor gave it to him they suddenly became weird.

Allura shrieked then cut herself halfway only to continue in a lower voice. Her whole body vibrates with suppressed energy as she smiles toothily at them.

“Holy quiznak! You really made it! And he…oh…I’m so happy for you!”

She enthusiastically takes Lotor’s hands into hers and excitedly looks at the Galra whose face had turned a pretty shade of burgundy.

“Please don’t make a spectacle out of this.” He said shifting his gaze away from hers.

They look really good together then. Long flowing white hair, both beautiful and regal. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and he forces his face into a smile before it could turn sour at the sight. His ‘sight’ is truly incredible. There’s no one more suited for them than each other.

“I must congratulate you,” Coran appeared beside him, “he’s a good man.” Lance feel like Coran is giving him his approval, but on what he doesn’t understands. His mind latches on to the last sentence the man utter and his gaze soften.

“Yes, he is.”

Warm hand ruffles his hair and he gazes back at the perfect couple, still caught up in their private conversation, each adorning a charming smile. His hand unconsciously grip at the necklace.

‘Don’t be greedy,’ he chides himself feeling like he’s about to cry. Since when had his feelings for the Galra became this deep, ‘that is not your place.’

Apart from gifts, Lance start to notice that Lotor had become more…affection? Doting? He’s definitely more touchy that’s for sure. His hands seem to linger longer than ordinary. A touch here and a brush there, it makes Lance’s heart run amok all day.

It didn’t help that nowadays Allura always paired them off for missions. He’s seriously worried about his blood pressure. Could the cryopod save people from a heart attack?

He looks at his shelf that’s beginning to get full from all the various trinkets Lotor gave him.

He did refuse them once when he felt that it’s becoming too much. It was a small bauble the size of his fist containing a hologram of a galaxy. It’s gorgeous. Lance immediately fell in love with it but he felt undeserving so he told Lotor that he should give it to Allura.

Lotor looks dejected at the suggestion, shove the globe into Lance’s hand saying he could throw it away if he like.

Lance kept it and never again refuse the gift from the Galra. Seeing that miserable face one time was enough.

.

.

.

Lotor wanders the corridor aimlessly. It’s already well into the night but his anxious mind kept him awake. It’s been well past three months since the night he given Lance the Kresnia but he felt that nothing had…change?

No

It did

But not in the way he wanted. 

Instead of closer Lance seems to be, how should he say it, distant. They still spent most of their time together but there were times the Red Paladin will have this strange look on his face when he thought Lotor was not looking. Also, he seems to always walk away or keep his distance when he’s with Allura.

He thought Lance like Allura but maybe he’s mistaken?

Did the two have some sort of hidden conflict he didn’t know about?

Today was the third time now that Lance ignores his greetings when he happens to chance upon the brunet entering his room. At first, he thought that Lance simple didn’t hear him. After the third time, this happens the emperor has an inkling that the Red Paladin is avoiding him.

But why?

Did he do something wrong and anger the man without knowing?

Each species have their own set of unique custom so maybe he really was in the wrong. He has to ask him in the morning and apologize if that is really the case.

A muffled scream reached his ears and he realized that he’d unconsciously walked all the way back to the sleeping area. Knowing right away where the scream had come from he makes his way towards the Black Paladin’s room.

Hesitantly, he knocks on the door. Another round of whimper worries him and he found the door to be unlocked. Inside the dark room, he made out a dark lump on the bed.

“Lotor?”

The voice startled him as he didn’t think he would hear it here. Lance poke his head out from under the blanket and sit up to squint at him.

“What are you doing up at this time? Can’t sleep?” The Red Paladin in his blue robe slide his feet into the lion slippers by the bed but before he could get up a metal arm grab at his wrist.

Its owner was still asleep but with the loss of warmth beside him, Shiro began to whimper again. Seeing that Lance quickly turn back to console the older man. Cradling the scared face close and whispering softly the distressed man slowly slip back into peaceful sleep.

Lotor stares at the scene.

His throat felt dry and his nails dug into his palms. He wants nothing more than to rip the brunet out from under the cover and take him as far away from the Black Paladin as possible. The act was as intimate as the first time he saw it.

He reminded himself that Lance accepted his Kresnia and the Red Paladin was an upstanding man that don’t play around with others’ feelings. Knowing that he needs to remove himself from the scene to not do something he’d later regret he quickly turns on his heels and makes for the door.

“Good night”, the brunet called after him but he didn’t dare turn around. Galra is possessive and the only reason he can still control his impulse is all thanks to his mother’s Altean side. If he turns around and saw something unpleasant he fears that even his Altean blood won’t do him much good.

“You too”, he said after a long pause letting the door close behind him.

He didn’t get much sleep that night.

.

.

.

Lotor became more aware of the relationship between Lance and Shiro after that night. How apart from Allura, Lance was the one the Black Paladin converse with the most. How the two always spar with each other saying since their area of expertise is different they should help each other out. How the brunet’s eyes light up whenever the older man compliment him.

Every time Lotor saw it he felt like a hot rock had settled itself inside his stomach. He knows he’s jealous over nothing. Lance had said so before that Shiro was like his brother. He trusts Lance.

Doesn’t mean he trusts Shiro though.

Lance had noticed that Lotor been more moody nowadays.

Lance has now join Shiro, Allura, Coran, and Lotor during the strategy meetings. Elated he ask Pidge and Hunk to come along but the two said they rather be doing something else and for Lance to join them after he finishes. He’s happy that he’s useful to the team but also sad that his time with the two decrease.

It was fine before but lately, Lotor was always frowning and are rather curt with his words. The emperor was always courteous, especially when in front of Allura, so this new development comes as a surprise for everyone.

He always requests to spar with Shiro, saying their style is similar. The spar was vicious and felt like Lotor was trying to vent something.

He tried asking but the emperor was so good at redirecting that, when he realized that the other still haven’t answered his question, they had already gone separate ways. Sighing in defeat after the third time the Cuban can do nothing but try to keep the emperor company in hope of knowing what invokes the other’s ire.

This seems to do the trick somehow.

He still has violent spars with Shiro and stills frown every now and then but the atmosphere around him soften till it’s not suffocating the person beside him anymore.

.

.

.

Lotor narrowed his eyes at the metal hand around Lance’s shoulder. After another successful mission, they head straight for the changing rooms wanting to get out of the filthy suit as fast as possible. Currently, the Black Paladin was complimenting the dark-skin man on his shooting skills.

“That shot was amazing Lance. I still can’t comprehend how you can shoot at such a distance.”

The brunet face reddens and Lotor eye twitch.

“Lance always score top-place in shooting exercise. If it’s not for his sub-par flying skills he would have been in fighter class.” Hunk proudly compliments and insult his best friend at the same time.

“I know,” when the two friends look at him in surprise Shiro give them a mischievous grin and said in a lowered voice as if telling a secret, “Keith always complains about you saying he’s going to best you one day.”

Lance squawk, “THAT MULLET! HE SAID HE DIDN’T REMEMBER ME!”

Shiro snorted, “He’s just shy. Keith’s was never good when it comes to socializing but trust me, he remembers you alright.”

The three then burst into laughter until tears slip down the Red Paladin’s eyes, “oh man, I’m going to tease him so hard the next time he drops by.”

“Call me when you do.” The pseudo-cook giggled after he had calmed down a little.

“Leave me out of it,” seeing his two younger teammates’ grins he knew there will be chaos the next time his currently-in-the-middle-of-teenage-crisis brother came for a visit.

Lotor sulk at the scene. No matter how hard he tries there will always be a gap between them. No matter how many stories Lance told him about the people and the time he spent back on Earth it’s not the same as sharing the same memories.

The previous Black Paladin is a topic Lotor could never join since he only met the man a handful of times. Those times were not pleasant. The half-Galra was even more guarded against him than Lance.

The brunet unzips his suit Lotor’s eyes immediately widen. Air escape his lungs and his heart skip a beat or two. His body became cold and he struggles with his words as he stares at the empty bronze chest.

“Lance”

Lance looked up at the sound of his name and when he saw Lotor’s pale face he became concerned. He walks away from his friends and when the two men saw the situation they quickly exit the room to give the two some space.

“Hey,” he gingerly touches the Galra’s wrist “what’s the matter?”

Lotor still stare at the chest trying to find a trace of something that’s not there, “where’s the Kresnia?”

The question was so soft Lance has to strain his ears to catch it. “Oh, the necklace,” he said in relieved once he knows that Lotor was just worried he lost his gift. It really must be an heirloom. “It’s in my room. With how tight these suits are it’s quite uncomfortable wearing it you know.”

Lotor frown and Lance quickly try to remedy the situation, “I’ll put it back on when I got back to my room, ok?”

The Galra lace their hands together and Lance's heart speeds up with the intimate gesture.

“Please,” the Galra reply trying to calm down his raging heart. It’s alright. It’s only a matter of comfort. It didn’t mean that Lance rejected him.

When they meet again at dinner Lance was wearing the Kresnia again. He sits beside Lotor and beams at him, puffing up his chest showing it off. 

Somehow, Lotor couldn’t quite make his smile reached his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------

They’re having another celebration today.

They seem to be doing that a lot lately.

Ever since the coalition took off every new planet they liberate immediately became their alliance, which spurs a series of joyful events to commemorate each occasion.

This planet, Kantaloke, are rich in minerals making it a perfect prize for all the Galra generals fighting for dominance.

The Kantalokian are a race of warriors and put a high emphasis on fighting skills. The planet’s ruler, Queen Aska is the best fighter among them. Sadly, despite all their fighting prowess on land, they lack the capability to do so in the sky.

“PLEASE RAISED YOUR GLASS FOR OUR MIGHTY SAVIORS! THE PALADINS OF VOLTRON!” Queen Aska’s voice boomed inside the banquet hall and series of defining cheers pierced through the sky.

The Paladins were clad in their armors today as wearing them are a show of status and power on this planet. Only the queen or king can get away with not wearing them in officials events.

The group huddle together as they have a mini celebration of their own, clinking their glasses at gaining an advantageous alliance for the coalition. The portion of minerals the Kantalokian agreed to share will be beneficial when combining with the technology of the Olkari.

A cough from behind interrupts Lance’s conversation with Hunk.

Standing in front of the group is a large wolf-like creature.

The Kantalokian resemble the canine species on Earth but with more colorful coloring and additional ram-like horns protruding from the crown of their head.

The one standing in front of the group looks like a wolf with deep green fur standing on its hind legs. The shiny black armor highlights the ferocity of his demeanor and enhances his sharp features.

He bows down, not to Allura, but in front of Lance.

“I’m Yaxley, commander of the First Brigade. Mighty Paladin, may I ask for your name?”

At first glance, this might seems like a normal introduction, but the fact that he asked Lance instead of Allura says exactly what the commander’s intention is.

Allura puts her hand on Lotor’s to prevent him from breaking the glass in his hand. She hopes the emperor won’t do something drastic. Killing the commander of their allies will not be good if they want to keep on expanding the coalition.

“It’s Lance and please, commander, you don’t have to be so polite.”

Yaxley rumble in his chest. Beautiful, strong and modest. He couldn’t find more of a better mate.

The first time he saw the Voltron lions fight against the massive Glara battlecruiser, trills engulf his mind. So majestic and powerful, strengths he could only dream of having. When their saviors took off their helmets and smile down at them from their lions a different kind of trills run down his spine.

The Red Paladin was dazzling.

Never had he seen a smile more captivating.

He was never interested in romance, already given his all to his work. But in that one instant, the Red Paladin has already captured his heart.

The queen always said that he should settle down. Maybe, he finally would.

Encouraged by the pretty smile aiming his way Yaxley decide to be spontaneous.

“Dearest Lance,” Lance blush at the terms of endearment and Lotor growl low in his throat. “If I may be so bold, are you or are you not, already spoken for?”

Lance tilted his head cutely and said in a bright voice, “of course not.”

Lotor felt like the whole world was crashing down on him. He could hear nothing except Lance’s answer. His vision tunneled and his blood boiled. He bares his fangs, intending to rip out the throat of the Kantalokian commander.

A hand held him back and he whips his head to glare at the owner. Coran’s purple eyes glare back at him, daring to mess up this party with his inability to control his temper. It’s a command, harsh and unyielding and Lotor could not disobey.

He rips himself out of the hold, Allura dual-colored eyes look up pleadingly at him.

“Lotor,” she starts but he doesn’t want her pity, couldn’t stand taking it.

“Don’t, Allura,” he ground out, looking at Lance who’s still talking animatedly with his new suitor. “Please, excuse me.” He couldn’t stand being there anymore. He needs to leave before he did something that will warrant the fear in those eyes to be direct at him once again.

Allura watches the Galra walked away helplessly. She chances a look at the Black Paladin, she could only imagine how much it’ll hurt.

Fury like no other seize her heart when she saw that the Red Paladin was still talking to the commander, unaware of how much pain he had caused.

HAVE HE NO SHAME?!

She strode forward cutting into the duo conversation, not caring if she’s being rude right now.

“Sorry commander,” by the tone of her voice, she was anything but, “I need to have a word with my Paladin. In. Private.” The last two words were direct at the Cuban who felt like he’s about to go under a guillotine but don’t understand why.

Both Altean leads the brunet out of the banquet hall and into an empty adjacent room. The moment the door was closed and secure, Allura explode.

“HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE? WHAT DID HE DO SO WRONG FOR YOU TO DO THAT TO HIM?”

The look on Allura’s face was so vicious Lance took a couple of steps back.

“I must say that I’m sorely disappointed in you my boy.”

Ok, that hurts. Coran is, like, his favorite space uncle -not that he has more than one but if he does the Altean will still be number one- hearing that he’s disappointed in him put Lance at a loss.

“What did I do?” he asked feebly

“What did you do? You said you’re not spoken for!” Allura snarled at him.

Something snapped and Lance is snarling right back because she has no right to treat him this way when he didn’t even know what he does wrong.

“Because I’m not!”

“How could you say that when you’re wearing Lotor’s Kresnia!”

“Why is that a problem?”

“I COULD NOT BELIEVE YOU!”

“YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!”

A hand pushes them apart from each other, creating some distance for them to cool down for a moment.

“Calm down, Allura, shouting will get us nowhere.” Coran calm voice pierced her conscious and she forced herself to step away and let the advisor take control of the situation.

“Lance, do you know what a Kresnia is?”

Lance glared at Allura’s back then shift his gaze back to the advisor, his voice still cold and deadly, “It’s the name of the necklace Lotor gave me.”

“Yes, but do you know what it represents?”

All trace of anger vanish replaced with bafflement instead, “it has a meaning?”

Allura is back, a frown still marred her pretty face but the edge in her voice had subsided, “do you not have Kresnia back on Earth?”

“No?”

The two Altean suddenly understands the situation and Allura couldn’t help massaging the bridge of her nose to ease the headache. “Holy quiznack.”

“Lance,” Coran give him a sympathetic smile, “when someone wishes to court another person they will cut off a lock of their hair and embedded it in a piece of crystal and make it into a necklace. It indicated they want to be close to that person’s heart no matter when. That is the Kresnia. They will then present the Kresnia to their object of affection. If the recipient returns the feeling or agreed with the courtship they will allow the person to put the Kresnia on them.”

Lance has gone mute and the two Altean could only hope he understands what they’re trying to tell him.

Lance face might be blank but his mind is in a jumble. What did Coran just say? The Kresnia is not an heirloom but is actually more like a courting necklace? What the fuck?! But Lotor gave it to him so doesn’t that mean that Lotor…with him…oh mierda.

A bright blush contradicts the horror on his face as he looks to the Alteans for help. “Dios mios, what have I done? Allura.”

He said her name so desperately that her heart melt. How could she be angry at him when he seeks out her guidance like a younger brother would his older sister?

She grips his hands in hers and said with as much conviction she could muster, “go to him.”

Her calm demeanor gently pulled him back from his internal self-hating rant.

He nodded and was instantly out the door.

.

.

.

Lance found Lotor in the training room, slashing away at the training bots with the ferocious vigor.

When he’s here now Lance is starting to have some doubt. Is this the right course of action? What’s the point of clearing this up if, in the end, Lotor is still Allura’s soulmate? Maybe he should let it end like this.

“If you’re just going to stand there, then leave.”

Lotor snarl at him with a lethal look in his eyes. Lance's heart clenched. The Galra never look at him like that, not even when they’re enemies.

“I just want to apologize.”

“About what? Making me look like a fool?”

“I-” Lance voice stuck in his throat as he looks at what’s in front of him.

No

It couldn’t be

He strides quickly toward the Galra who bristling, still full of anger. Lance snatch up the other’s hand to closely inspect it. This is the first time he ever came close to touching one.

There on Lotor’s little finger is a red string.

And it’s connected to Lance!

“It’s not you,” he dazedly whispered, “It’s Shiro!”

Having had enough Lotor growl and push Lance down on the mat.

“How long are you going to look down on me? Did you not humiliate me enough?” he barked at the Paladin beneath him.

“Lotor,” Lance start but Lotor don’t give him time to finish. Lance has no right to say anything right now.

“It’s always the Black Paladin that have your heart, wasn’t it? Then why did you accept my Kresnia? Did you think it was amusing, seeing me reacting over every little thing you do?”

“You got it wrong! Shiro has nothing to do with this.”

The explanation sounds like the brunet trying to defend his leader and it only served to infuriate Lotor more.

He hates Lance so much.

He hates how he’s kind to everyone. He hates how he’s loved by everyone. He hates how much he loves him.

He hates that even now he can’t bring himself to hate Lance.

He swoops down and captures the brunet’s lips in a furious kiss. This will be the first and last time he’ll ever kiss Lance. After this, he’ll take back his Kresnia and leave this memory behind. He’ll still have to see the man every day but Lotor will have to steels his heart and carry on.

Everything crumbles when he felt Lance return his kiss.

The Paladin wrap his arms around Lotor’s neck and pulled him down till their body flushed against each other. The emperor’s mind became foggy as Lance tilt his head to deepen the kiss, his body limped and Lance easily shifts their position so the Red Paladin was the one straddling the Galra’s hips instead.

Lotor chased after the sweetness, all reasoning abandoned. Right now the only thing that matters is Lance.

When they part for air Lance was panting, face flushed a pretty pink, eyes looking dreamily at the emperor.

Lotor never saws a more mesmerizing sight.

He raised his arms to cover his eyes, feeling like he’s about to cry.

“Why are you doing this, Lance?” He choked out, voice a quivering mess. “How am I supposed to let go of you now?”

“Then don’t.”

He gently pulled the arms away so he can look down at the face twisted in confusion and misery. Lance’s heart aches at the sight.

“Don’t let go of me. Hold on to me as tight as you can.”

He cradles the Galra’s face in his hands, his eyes pleading for the other to take on his words.

“How can I do that when Shiro-”

“It’s never Shiro. It’s you.”

The declaration left the Galra speechless and he sits up –Lance still in his lap- to properly look at the Red Paladin.

“I told you I saw my red string before, right? When I was little my grandmother died. At her funeral, I saw the string on my grandfather’s finger goes up into the sky. Later on, when I happen to saw mine, it too leads up into the sky. I always thought my soulmate has already died so I never hope. I also saw Allura’s but it disappears before I can confirm who it belongs to between you and Shiro.”

“That day when you run into him.”

Lance nodded, “both of you were getting along so well. You would have grown up together if everything didn’t go south. So I…”

“So you thought that I was her soulmate.” 

Lance nodded again, “So I tried to keep my distance because no matter how much I like you you’ll end up with Allura anyway.”

Lotor latched onto the word at the end. His hands hold Lance’s face firmly preventing the brunet from looking away, “you like me?”

Lance’s eyes soften and he brings his hands up to cover Lotor’s, “yeah. So much. So, so much.” He nuzzles his cheek against the hand on his right, leaving light kisses into the palm.

“Even when I believed you’re Allura’s soulmate I still couldn’t stop liking you. Just a little bit more and I would have completely fallen in love with you.”

“Will you?” There’s a desperate note in Lotor’s voice that squeezed Lance’s heart until he can barely breathe. He stroked his thumbs against the back of the other’s hands.

“Nothing is holding me back now. Not after I see that.”

He linked his left pinkie with Lotor’s and the emperor’s eyes widen in realization. “It’s not Shiro.”

“Never Shiro. It was leading me right to you."

Lotor gives Lance a wobbly smile before claiming the brunet’s lips once again. This time sweeter, more loving, taking their time to express their feelings into multiple kisses that left the other wanting more.

They reluctantly pulled apart, smiling adoringly at one another.

Suddenly the Red Paladin spring to his feet.

“Stay here,” he commands and rushes out the training room leaving Lotor to wonder what just happen. He returned a moment later, panting, clutching an item close to his chest.

“Here,” he hands Lotor back the Kresnia causing the emperor to have a minor panic attack. “Ask me again.” The brunet demand loud and clear as he looks at the Galra with so much resolve it made Lotor’s heart beat wildly in his chest.

He licks his lips and prepares himself, “Lance, will you do me the honor of accepting my Kresnia?”

“I would be my greatest honor.”

Lotor’s hand shook as he clasps the necklace around Lance’s neck. Lance laced their fingers together and lovingly place a kiss at the back of Lotor’s hand.

“Next time we visit the space mall I’ll get you one,” he whispers referring to the necklace. “Will you accept my Kresnia too?”

Lance's eyes were wide and pleading and Lotor felt inclined to give him the whole universe.

“Only if the crystal matched my eyes,” he smirks teasingly and Lance beamed back. “That can be arranged.”

\----------------------------------------------

Lance smiled as the ship enter Earth atmosphere.

It’s Diego’s wedding today and he couldn’t wait to tease his brother and his bride. He always knows they’ll end up together. He saw their strings since little but they vehemently refuse every time he mentions them getting together. Now look who’s getting married.

He glances at the emperor beside him, shifting this way and that in his seat as he glances at the screen in dread.

He giggled happily while poking the Galra’s cheek.

“Dios Mios, Lotor, you’re attending a wedding, not an execution.”

The emperor swats his hand away in annoyance, “easy for you to say, you’re his baby brother. That man is terrifying and I’ve faced-off against my own father.”

Introducing Lotor to his family have got to be one of his fondest memory. One would think that Lance becoming the hero of Earth would be something his family cared about, but no, the more important news is that he brought home a boyfriend.

A purple alien boyfriend who happens to be an emperor of one of the largest empire in the universe.

Diego was not amused.

He ‘politely’ invite Lotor into his room for a private chat. The emperor leaves the room visible shaken and a couple of shades lighter.

Till this day Lance still doesn’t know what his brother and fiancé talked about.

The ship landed smoothly and Lance held out his hand for the Galra to take. “Come on, princess, I’ll protect you from my scary big brother.”

Sighing in defeat the emperor took the offered hand, a small smile gracing his lips, “I expect nothing less from my knight.”

The Red Paladin sweetly kissed the gold band on the Galra’s finger.

“Always,” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I reused my character of Lance's family from my previous fic since I love them so much. You can expect to see a lot more of them in the future.


End file.
